A card reader structured to perform reading or writing of data recorded on a card is disclosed in Patent Literature (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-341647). The card reader described in the Patent Literature includes a latch mechanism structured to prevent pulling-out of a card. The latch mechanism locks a card by a pawl of a card latch lever protruded to a card insertion port so as not to be pulled out. Therefore, it is difficult to hold an end part of the card by hand for taking it out and thus an automatic ejection mechanism structured to automatically eject the card is provided.
In the automatic ejection mechanism in the Patent Literature, a holding body for holding a card is urged in an ejecting direction by a spring and, when lock by a card latch lever is released, the card is pushed out together with the holding body in the ejecting direction by an urging force of the spring. When a card is to be locked by the card latch lever and, when the lock is to be released, a solenoid is driven for a short time to release engagement of a stopper holding the card latch lever with an engaging part, and the card latch lever is moved by an urging force of an elastic member.
The automatic ejection mechanism in the Patent Literature uses a solenoid as a drive source for performing an ejecting operation for a card. Therefore, when the solenoid is unable to be driven due to a power failure or the like in a state that a card is left in a card reader, the card cannot be ejected automatically and thus the card is required to be ejected manually.
Further, in the Patent Literature, the holding body which holds a card is always urged in an ejecting direction by a spring, and a member for driving a card latch lever is engaged with a stopper and a lock state is formed. Therefore, a card is unable to be held in a case that the card latch lever is not provided.